


Watch out for vampiric cats

by herdustisverypretty



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Asexual Character, Blood Drinking, Light Smut, M/M, Shapeshifting, Vampires, vampire Akashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 16:45:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10812909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herdustisverypretty/pseuds/herdustisverypretty
Summary: Kuroko finds a stray cat in the rain and takes it home. It turns out to be a shapeshifting vampire who has been secretly feeding off him for weeks.





	Watch out for vampiric cats

**Author's Note:**

> *drowns self because of this fic* It was really never meant to be this long, but what r u gonna do. 
> 
> Kuroko is greysexual, so he experiences some sexual attraction sometimes in certain situations, but not all the time. SO IT'S NOT LIKE HE'S TOTALLY SEX REPULSED AND THEN THERE'S SMUT DON'T WORRY. 
> 
> If you couldn't already tell, this is slightly inspired by Servamp. I've really only seen the first two episodes of the anime, so it's only very very loosely based off Servamp. Really all I took was vampire who can turn into a cat. 
> 
> I hope you like this and think it's funny! I had a lot of fun writing it. Also shout out to Anna for being a big help with editing and helpful advice.

Kuroko stared at the sad looking creature sitting on the ground. It was a cat, a rather bedraggled looking cat, its white fur soggy from the downpour. He’d stopped at a convenience store to pick up something for dinner and had found the cat outside. Its large, golden eyes were staring up at Kuroko as it sat in the entrance of the alley silently. It looked so pitiful, and Kuroko hated the thought of leaving it there. So, he scooped the cat up, tucked it into his coat, then continued on his way. He took the cat back to his apartment, setting it down on the floor of the living area. It immediately sat down and started cleaning itself of the rainwater weighing down its fur. Kuroko smiled and went to the kitchen to get it some food. He didn’t have to worry about Nigou today, as he was staying with Aomine and Kise until tomorrow.

“What shall I call you?” Kuroko asked his new pet. He had cat food already, as that’s what he sometimes fed his dog as a treat, so he pulled out an open tin from the fridge and scooped some of the food into a saucer. He carried it back out to the living room and set it on the floor. “Are you hungry?” he asked.

The cat glanced at the food, then up at Kuroko, then went back to cleaning itself.

“I guess that’s a no,” Kuroko said. He left the food there in case the cat wanted it later, but he decided to try giving it some milk instead. He set another saucer down and watched.

This time, the cat got up and walked over to the dish. It started to lap up the milk, and Kuroko smiled in victory. While the cat was drinking, Kuroko went to his room to start undressing. He jumped when he turned around and saw that the cat had followed him.

“What are you doing?” he asked curiously. He tried to approach the creature, but as soon as Kuroko took one step, it got up and left the room, heading back out to the living area. Kuroko ignored the odd behaviour and continued getting ready for the night.

After having a shower (this time the cat didn’t follow him), he settled in the lounge area on the couch with his book. He noticed the cat had drunk the milk, but still hadn’t touched the food. The cat jumped up onto the couch beside Kuroko and sat down.

“Are you a fussy one?” Kuroko asked. “Or you’re just not hungry yet?”

The cat gave him a lazy glance, then turned away again.

“Well, it’s there when you want it.”

After a while of reading, Kuroko decided to call Aomine to check in on Nigou, and also to tell him about the new arrival.

“Hey, Tetsu, calling for Nigou?” Aomine answered on the other end.

“Yes. How is he?”

“Good, Ryouta’s spoiling him.”

Kuroko smiled. “That’s good. So, I have some news.”

“Oh yeah?”

“I adopted a cat.”

“You what? You mean you bought a cat or-?”

“No, I found a stray in the rain, so I brought it home.” Kuroko glanced over to the creature beside him. It was cleaning its ears and was paying him no attention.

“Geez, Tetsu. If you take home every stray you find, you’re going to end up with a zoo.”

“This is only the second one.”

“Yeah, yeah. So, tell me about this cat.”

“Well, it’s got white fur, and golden eyes. I don’t know what gender it is yet though. I feel like it’s kind of rude to check.”

At that, the cat looked at him. It just stared straight into his eyes. Kuroko looked away, feeling slightly weird in his stomach. He felt like the cat somehow knew what he was saying.

“Well yeah, maybe, but you have to know.”

“True. It also refuses to eat. I gave it some milk, but it won’t eat any of the cat food I put out.”

“Hm. Have you got any regular meat? Maybe it’s fussy.”

“I’ll try that then.”

“Anyway, I have to go, Ryouta is insisting we watch a movie. I’ll talk to you tomorrow, Tetsu.”

“Sure. Take care of Nigou, please.”

He hung up his phone and set it down on the table. He looked at the cat. It was still staring at him.

“Well, I don’t want to do this any more than you do,” he said gently. He picked up the cat, stroking its now dry fur. He held it up and peered under its tail. “So, you’re a boy. Okay. See? That wasn’t so bad, was it?”

The cat growled softly, and when Kuroko put him down, he started to clean himself rigorously again.

“Sorry,” Kuroko offered. “I know that was a bit undignified.”

The cat gave him another look, and somehow it felt like he was forgiving him. Kuroko gently petted his head and then got up. He went to the kitchen, pulling out some ham from the fridge. He returned to the couch, sitting down and holding the ham in his palm. The cat sniffed the air curiously, then it got up and started to eat from Kuroko’s hand.

“Ahh, so you’re just fussy,” Kuroko said with a smile. With his free hand, he stroked the cat’s smooth, shiny fur. “What shall I call a fusspot such as yourself? How about Prince?” The cat glanced up at him for a moment, then continued to eat. “Yes, that will do.”

When Prince was finished eating, Kuroko gave him another pat, then went to the kitchen to wash his hands. He returned to find the cat curled up on the couch.

“I’m going to bed now,” Kuroko announced. “You can come with me or stay there. Goodnight.”

He went into his bedroom, leaving the door open, and got into bed. He fell asleep quickly, having tired himself out from work that day. When he awoke in the morning, Prince was asleep on the end of the bed. Kuroko sat up and smiled, reaching forward to stroke the animal. His ears twitched, but otherwise he made no indication he was going to wake up. Kuroko got up and started to change, and when he turned around, he noticed Prince was watching him.

“Are you that interested in seeing me naked?” Kuroko asked jokingly. Prince continued to stare at him. “Well, do what you want. I’m going to pick up my dog in a couple of hours. I hope you like him.” Prince continued to stare silently. “It’s the weekend too, so we can spend some time together if you want.” Still staring. “Do you need to relieve yourself yet? I wonder if I could teach you to use the toilet.” Prince stood up and meowed. “Oh, so you have a voice after all. Do you need to go to the bathroom then?” The cat meowed again. “Is that a yes? Follow me then.”

Kuroko checked behind him to see that Prince was following. What a smart cat. Kuroko led him into the bathroom.

“If you need to pee, you can do it over the drain in the shower. I won’t tell on you,” Kuroko said.

Prince eyed him warily, then stepped into the shower. Kuroko looked away to give him some privacy. He turned back around when he heard a soft meow. Prince had started headbutting his legs, so Kuroko reached down to rub his ears.

“Good kitty,” he murmured. He scooped the cat up and carried him out to the living area. “Are you hungry this morning?” A meow in response. “Okay, I’ll get you some more ham.”

He sat with Prince for the rest of the morning, the pair of them watching the news, until Kuroko had to go pick up Nigou. Kise threw himself on Kuroko when he arrived at their place, dragging him inside to see his dog. Kuroko actually wanted to quickly get back to his new cat, so he brushed Kise off and managed to leave with Nigou before Kise got too invested in his chatting. Kuroko opened the door of his apartment and let Nigou in, and the dog immediately began sniffing around curiously.

“Can you smell the kitty?” Kuroko asked him.

Nigou barked in response. Kuroko moved further into his apartment, finding Prince sitting on the kitchen counter and cleaning his paws.

“What are you doing up there?” Kuroko asked. The cat looked at him silently. Kuroko sighed. “Fine, you can stay up there. I can’t say no to a cute face.” He walked over and rubbed Prince’s ears, and the cat started purring.

Kuroko spent the rest of the day alternating between playing with his two pets and just sitting with them while he either read or watched TV. On Sunday, he went out and bought a litter tray as well as a cat-sized harness, and he took the two animals for a walk that afternoon. Prince seemed a little annoyed by the harness, but he happily walked with them. Kuroko was back at work on Monday. He worked in a preschool, so he was incredibly busy all day, and tired when he came home. Most nights he’d have a bath and get into bed within an hour after having dinner. Prince continued to be fussy, only eating real meat instead of cat food.

A couple of weeks passed, and Kuroko was quite happy with life with his new pet. But something was slightly off. He had started feeling dizzy and weak all the time, his breathing was always rapid, and he was sleeping even more deeply than usual at night as well. He’d wake up every morning shaking, and he felt strangely anxious all the time. Both Nigou and Prince would snuggle with him in bed, which Kuroko was thankful for, as he’d started to feel cold during the night time. He ignored the strange bodily changes, but he couldn’t ignore things any longer when he fainted one day at work. His boss told him to go home and get a check-up at the doctor’s, even calling a taxi for him as Kuroko was too shaky to drive. He staggered down the hall to his apartment door, wondering what on earth he’d caught to make him feel like this. He opened the door and froze solid when he saw another person already inside.

“Who-Who are you?” Kuroko asked weakly.

It was a man, an incredibly beautiful man, with red hair and eyes. He was also incredibly naked, and standing in the middle of the apartment while Nigou wagged his tail at him.

“Hm. Hadn’t been expecting you home so early,” the man said.

“Who are you?” Kuroko repeated.

“My name is Akashi Seijuurou,” the man supplied. His voice was just as lovely as his face.

“What are you doing in my house?” Kuroko asked. He felt far too weak to fight off an attacker, or even run away from one, and his heart was pounding with fear.

“Well. That’s a little hard to explain,” Akashi said. “You invited me in, actually.”

“I don’t remember inviting a naked man into my house.” Kuroko had a moment of panic when he wondered if this man was a vampire. Vampire attacks had been increasing in the city, but Kuroko had always naively assumed he’d be safe.

“I wasn’t exactly a man when you invited me in,” Akashi said with a small smile.

“What?” Kuroko asked. His brain was muddled from this weird illness he had, and he was utterly confused.

Akashi smiled wider, then suddenly Kuroko was staring at Prince on the floor. His eyes widened as the cat’s form shifted again, back into the human Akashi. Kuroko felt his knees go weak, and he leaned back against the door for support.

“See?” Akashi said.

“You- You can turn into a cat,” Kuroko said, still incredibly confused as to what was actually happening.

“Yes. I’m a vampire, in case you hadn’t figured that out.”

“I didn’t know vampires could turn into cats.”

Akashi laughed. Kuroko couldn’t see fangs though. “Not all of us can. Some can turn into other animals. But not all vampires are shapeshifters.”

“Are you going to kill me?” Kuroko asked.

Akashi tilted his head. “Kill you? No, I hadn’t planned on it.”

“Why have you been living in my house as a cat then?”

“Ah yes, well. I needed food, you see,” Akashi revealed. “I had been out hunting for prey that evening when it had started to rain. You assumed I was a stray and took me home. I figured it might be nice to see how things turned out. I… must apologise, I’ve been feeding off you while you slept.”

Kuroko pressed a hand to his neck, feeling over the skin for marks.

“You won’t find anything. I healed the bites,” Akashi explained.

“ _That’s_ why I feel so weird,” Kuroko said in realisation. He glared at the vampire. “I fainted at work today because of you.”

Akashi looked quite guilty. “Ah… I’m sorry about that.”

“And- all those times you were watching me changing.”

This time Akashi blushed, smiling sheepishly. “You’re cute, I’m interested in you. I couldn’t help myself. I hope you can forgive me for it.”

“So… You don’t want to kill me, you just… want to feed off me…”

“Correct. I’ve become quite attached to you,” Akashi said. “I’d like to keep staying with you, but of course I will leave if you wish for it. I can understand how this would be upsetting.”

“You can’t bite me.”

Akashi smiled. “You invited me into your home. I can do whatever I want.”

“I’ll throw holy water on you.”

“You don’t have any.”

“I’ll make some.”

“A waste of time, as the only purpose that will serve is making me wet.”

Kuroko frowned. “Don’t you have your own place to live?”

“Well yes, but there’s no food there,” Akashi said. “That’s why I was out looking for people to bite. I hadn’t expected things to turn out quite like this though.”

“Why didn’t you tell me the truth sooner?”

“What would you have said? Vampires aren’t given a very warm reception in this city. Or anywhere.”

Kuroko exhaled. That was true. But he wasn’t unreasonable, and if Akashi had explained the situation, he may have offered to help.

“Can you just put some clothes on please? I need to lie down, I feel like my head is going to explode,” Kuroko said at last.

“I don’t have any clothes here.”

“Then borrow something of mine. I need to lie down,” he repeated. He looked at Akashi. “Don’t bite me while I’m sleeping.”

Akashi smiled. “Don’t worry, I’ll keep my fangs to myself this time. You have my word.”

Kuroko narrowed his eyes, then continued to his bedroom. He pulled out some clothes, walked to the door, and threw them at Akashi. He shut the door, locked it from the inside, then, finally, collapsed onto his bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

Kuroko awoke feeling groggy and weak. His phone had fallen onto the bed, and he picked it up to check the time. It was 4AM. He carefully got up, changing his clothes as he’d sweated through them, and went out into the main room. He hadn’t forgotten about Akashi, but he ignored the vampire who was sitting calmly on his couch as he passed to the kitchen.

“How are you feeling?” Akashi asked.

Kuroko ignored him.

Suddenly, Akashi was beside him. “Sit down and let me get you something to eat. It’s the least I can do. And also, you don’t look like you should be standing up right now.”

Kuroko sighed. “Fine,” he breathed. He went and sat down on the couch, leaning back and closing his eyes. He felt like he might throw up.

Akashi came over after a few minutes holding a plate of scrambled eggs.

“You made that rather quick,” Kuroko commented. His head was throbbing painfully.

“Vampire powers,” Akashi replied with a smile.

“So, you can cook eggs at light speed?”

“No, you actually just fell asleep for a bit, I think.”

Kuroko took the plate from him and started to eat. He felt a little better after he’d finished, though he still felt quite terrible.

“How much have you been feeding off me? I feel like I’m dying,” he complained.

“Not as much as I could have, but more than I should have,” Akashi informed. “You know, your blood has a nice taste. I’m surprised this hasn’t happened to you before.”

Kuroko might have blushed if he was feeling better. Instead, he just waved his hand in a vague gesture that even he didn’t understand.

“So, what now?” he asked.

“Well, that’s up to you,” Akashi said. “If you want me to leave, I’ll leave.”

Kuroko stared at him. The vampire’s eyes may have currently been a contrasting colour to the gold of his cat form, but they still seemed so familiar. He watched as Nigou padded over from his bed and pushed his nose against Akashi’s hand.

“Well, my dog seems to like you.”

Akashi smiled. “I’m glad. What do _you_ think though?”

“I’ll put it this way, it’s not every day that you find out your new cat is a hot vampire.”

Akashi’s eyes widened and he grinned. “You think I’m hot?”

This time Kuroko _did_ blush. “N-No.”

“That’s cute, Kuroko-kun.”

Kuroko was about to ask how Akashi knew his name, but of course he would have heard it during his time here as a cat. That, or he went snooping in the house while Kuroko was either asleep or at work. He decided to let that one go.

“So,” he said.

“So,” Akashi echoed.

“I suppose you can stay. As long as you don’t bite me anymore.”

Akashi laughed. “The whole point of me coming here was so I _could_ bite you.”

“Not really. The whole point of you coming here was because I thought you were a small animal and I wanted another pet. You said you’re interested in me, well you can prove it by not biting me,” Kuroko concluded.

“So, if I refrain from feeding off you, you’ll give me a chance?”

“I suppose so. If that’s how you want to look at it.”

“What happens when you fall madly in love with me?” Akashi asked. “Can I bite you _then_?”

Kuroko sighed, narrowing his eyes. He heard Akashi say ‘when’ instead of ‘if’, but he was too out of it to comment on it. This vampire was unbelievable. “We’ll see. First you have to achieve that though. Good luck.”

“Oh, I don’t need luck,” Akashi said with a smirk. “You’ll be head over heels for me soon enough.”

“You’re very arrogant.”

“I am when I want to be.”

“Right, well, I’m going to back to bed.”

“May I join you?”

“What?” Kuroko asked in a deadpan voice.

“May I join you?” Akashi repeated.

“I heard you the first time. Why do you want to sleep in my bed?”

“Well, because I’m interested in you, of course.”

Kuroko sighed again. “Fine, as long as you don’t steal the blankets. I’m too tired to care right now.”

Akashi smiled happily and followed after him. Kuroko climbed into bed, completely intending to ignore Akashi. Instead, what he received was Akashi snuggling against him.

“Akashi-kun, please do not do that,” he groaned into his pillow.

“But you smell nice.”

“I’m not something you can eat.”

“Well, I mean, you sort of are.”

Kuroko groaned. “Just go to sleep.”

Akashi grumbled and returned to the other side of the bed, allowing Kuroko to, finally, manage to fall asleep once more. When he woke up, he sat up to find Akashi snoozing in his cat form. Kuroko poked him and he shifted back. Unfortunately, this meant he was naked again.

“Why were you a cat?” Kuroko asked sleepily.

“I thought maybe you’d take kindlier to me if I was in a more familiar form. Was I wrong?”

“I don’t care what you do with yourself, but now you’re naked in my bed.”

Akashi smiled. “Yes, I am.”

“Do you want to put some clothes on?”

“I’m okay, thanks.”

Kuroko leaned his forehead into his palm. “I’m going to go have a shower. And _no_ , you may not join me this time,” he quickly added.

“I wasn’t going to ask,” Akashi claimed in an amused tone.

Kuroko gave him a light glare and left the room with a change of clothes. When he came back out, Akashi was in the lounge room, still naked.

“Do vampires have an aversion to clothing?” Kuroko asked.

“No, I just don’t want to take your clothes without asking,” Akashi replied.

“Then I give you permission to take whatever clothes of mine you like.”

Akashi smiled. “Thank you.”

“Don’t you have your own clothes back at your place?”

“Yes.”

“Well, do you want to go get some, perhaps?”

“Oh, what a good idea. I’ll bring them over then. You have space for mine, right?”

Kuroko sighed, exasperated. A vampire moving in with him was certainly not what he expected to result from taking home a bedraggled stray. “Do what you want.”

“How are you feeling now by the way? Any better?”

Kuroko stared at Akashi for a moment. “Yes, actually,” he finally answered. “Much.”

“That’s good to hear. I’m sorry I fed on you as much as I did. I didn’t mean to.”

“I tasted that good?” Kuroko asked.

Akashi stared at him intensely. “You really do.”

Kuroko broke their staring contest, looking away in embarrassment. “Okay. I’ll come with you to get your things, if you’d like.”

“That would be wonderful,” Akashi said, smiling.

Kuroko said he’d drive them, so they went down to the apartment building’s garage and hopped in Kuroko’s car. Akashi directed him through the city, and they came to a very tall, sleek looking apartment building.

“ _This_ is where you live?” Kuroko gaped.

“Yes,” Akashi nodded.

“This place must cost a fortune.”

“I suppose it does.”

So, he was a rich vampire then. Of course. Kuroko parked and they got out, Akashi leading Kuroko into the building and into the elevator. They went up to the top floor, the penthouse.

“You own the entire top floor?” Kuroko asked.

“Isn’t it nice up here? The view is spectacular.”

Kuroko stood awkwardly in the entrance of the expensive room, gazing around and not knowing what to do with himself in such a large, ostentatiously decorated place. It was quite a difference from his small, modest apartment. Akashi disappeared into another room, returning several minutes later and pulling a suitcase.

“Okay, we can go back to your apartment now,” he said with a bright smile.

“So, you really intend to just… live with me?” Kuroko asked as they headed back down to the ground level.

“Yes, if that’s still all right.”

“Why are you so interested in me?”

“You just seem cute. And innocent, which makes you even cuter.”

“Innocent?” Kuroko asked with a frown.

“You didn’t touch yourself once the entire two weeks I was with you in cat form,” Akashi mentioned with a smirk shaping his lips.

Kuroko blushed deeply. “Oh.”

“Do you lack interest in that sort of thing?”

“I- I don’t know…” Kuroko mumbled, his gaze shifting away. “I’ve never felt attracted to anyone before.”

“Interesting. But you are still are willing to give me a chance?”

“Maybe,” Kuroko concurred, following up with a nod. He glanced up at Akashi. “You’re not as horrible as vampires are made out to be.”

Akashi smiled. “I appreciate tha-”

“I mean you ogled at me in cat form while I was changing multiple times, and you fed on me without my permission.” Akashi’s shoulders drooped a little and his smile waned. “But you’re not murdering me, and you haven’t bitten me since, so I guess you’re all right.”

Akashi’s smile returned in its full glory. “That’s good enough for me.”

Kuroko couldn’t help but return his smile with a small one of his own. “You’re very enthusiastic.”

“Of course. I’ve never been attracted to anyone before either.” Kuroko eyed him curiously, then the elevator bell dinged. “We’re here, let’s go,” Akashi said, guiding Kuroko out.

When they returned to Kuroko’s apartment, Nigou barked and jumped around excitedly at the sight of Akashi’s suitcase.

“I guess he’s happy you’re staying,” Kuroko observed.

Akashi petted the dog’s head. “I’m happy he’s accepted me,” he said.

Kuroko watched as Akashi ruffled Nigou’s fur, feeling something in his heart that he wasn’t quite sure how to name.

“I’ll put my clothes away, and then would you like lunch? I’m actually a very good cook.”

“I wasn’t aware vampires needed regular food,” Kuroko voiced. “I thought you just drank blood.”

“No, we need food too. There’s a lot that humans don’t know about us,” Akashi said.

“So why don’t you tell us these things?”

“Because most of you are quite content in hating us,” Akashi answered. “I can’t blame you though. Occasionally a vampire is, shall we say, ‘turned badly’, and they go feral. Those are the ones you always hear of attacking people in the news. But most of us are perfectly approachable.”

“Except you _did_ feed off me without my consent. That’s quite rude.”

Akashi smiled sheepishly. “Yes. Again, I’m very sorry. I really did mean to stay only one night.”

Kuroko felt that he didn’t mind so much now. Being told he tasted so nice that this vampire couldn’t resist him was kind of flattering. And Akashi _was_ attractive. And maybe Kuroko did have a small crush on him.

Kuroko wrangled Nigou away so Akashi could deal with his clothing, tugging the dog into the kitchen to feed him. Once there was food in his bowl and Nigou was wolfing it down, Kuroko began to set out ingredients to make lunch for the humanoids. He was an _okay_ cook, but he thought he might let Akashi take over for today. But Kuroko wanted to be a little helpful at least.

“Can I have a shower?” Akashi’s voice asked after a few minutes.

“Oh, sur-” Kuroko stopped dead when he looked up. Akashi was standing stark naked just a few metres away. “Why are you naked again?”

“Well, I started to get ready for the shower, but then I realised I should probably ask your permission to use it first. Especially after I ruined your first impression of me by biting you without permission. I assumed you wouldn’t like me just helping myself to your bathroom.”

Kuroko closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Yes, you may use the shower, Akashi-kun. You don’t need to ask me again.”

“Thank you!”

With that Akashi turned around and disappeared into the bathroom. Kuroko leaned against the kitchen counter, feeling slightly weak. What had he gotten himself into? He settled at his small dining table, flipping through the junk mail catalogues he’d been delivered while he waited. Akashi came out ten minutes later with dripping hair and naked apart from a towel wrapped around his waist.

“You’re very bold,” Kuroko said, eyeing Akashi’s muscled abdomen as he started moving about in the kitchen.

“I suppose,” Akashi replied casually.

“It’s not going to work on me.”

Akashi smiled, but he still didn’t look at Kuroko, busying himself by chopping vegetables. “Sure.”

Kuroko pouted, feeling somewhat ignored. Then he realised how stupid that was, and he promptly wiped the expression of his face, blushing instead.

“So, what are you making?” he asked after a while.

“Dumplings,” Akashi responded. “They’re fun, and we have plenty of time.”

“So, what do vampires like to eat?”

“Besides people?”

“Yes, besides people.”

“I don’t know, what do humans like to eat?”

“Food, generally.”

“Funny, vampires are quite fond of that too,” Akashi said, finally looking at Kuroko with twinkling eyes.

Kuroko got up after a while to help Akashi fill the dumpling pastry, though he was still feeling quite weak and restless from blood loss, so Akashi told him to go sit back down.

“How long is this going to last?” he asked.

“What? The weakness?”

“Yes. I don’t know much about losing blood.”

“It should only take another day or two for you to be feeling back to normal,” Akashi replied. “I didn’t take enough for you to need medical attention.” He paused. “Though it was tempting.”

“Thank you for stopping yourself.”

“Well, it would have been awkward to explain the situation to the hospital staff, so I thought I better not go that far.”

“You would have taken me to the hospital?”

“Well of course, I wouldn’t just leave and let you die. I may be a vampire, but I’m not a murderer.”

“Still pretended to be a cat so you could secretly feed off me though,” Kuroko muttered under his breath.

“You’re really not letting that go, are you?”

“Nope.”

Akashi scoffed. “Fine, it’s my own fault for doing it anyway. I’ll make it up to you with lunch.”

“It’s going to take more than a few dumplings for me to forget about it,” Kuroko said. “But I appreciate the thought.”

After finishing up with lunch, the pair settled onto the couch to watch TV, though Kuroko was feeling immensely sleepy. He told Akashi to just do whatever he wanted while he had a nap, curling up in a ball on one half of the couch and falling asleep. When he woke up, it was dark. He was about to sit up when he realised there was a weight on him. He craned his neck up to see a white cat asleep on his hip. He smiled and stroked Akashi’s soft fur for a moment, and the vampiric cat stirred. He hopped onto the floor and shifted back.

“Sorry, am I bothering you?” he asked.

“No, it’s fine. It was cute, actually,” Kuroko answered as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

“Oh. Good,” Akashi said with a shy smile. He seemed a little flustered and embarrassed. Kuroko thought it was adorable.

“You are naked again, however.”

Akashi grinned. “Apologies. I’ll put something on.”

“Akashi-kun,” Kuroko called out as he started to walk to the bedroom. Akashi stopped and turned to him. “Put something warm on. I want to go out.”

“It’s well past midnight and you want to go for a walk?” Akashi asked with an amused look.

“Yes,” Kuroko answered simply.

Akashi smiled and nodded. “Very well.” He returned a minute later dressed in a very expensive looking coat. “Shall we go?”

Kuroko nodded and got up, stretching first. When he opened his eyes, he noticed Akashi staring at him. “What is it?”

“You… look nice when you do that…” Akashi murmured.

Kuroko blushed. “Oh. Thank you.”

He grabbed Akashi’s wrist and his coat that was by the door, tugging the vampire out into the hall. They went downstairs, and Kuroko took a deep breath when they stepped out into the cool, autumn air.

“You know, going for walks at this hour is going to get you eaten by a vampire,” Akashi warned as they started walking.

“I have my own vampire, others won’t bother me.”

“You consider me ‘your’ vampire?” Kuroko gave him an annoyed half-hearted glare, and Akashi laughed. “Sorry. Couldn’t help myself.”

“Do you really like me?” Kuroko asked softly.

Akashi slid his arm around Kuroko’s. “Yes. You’re sweet. Kind-hearted. You took in my pitiful self without hesitation. Most people wouldn’t do that.”

“I suppose… If I’d known you were a vampire I might have left you there,” Kuroko said. He was only joking, wanting to tease Akashi a bit.

“Well I’m glad it turned out this way.”

Kuroko felt himself blushing, and he knew it wasn’t just from the temperature. “There’s a park nearby,” he said. “We can go and just sit there for a while.”

“That sounds nice.”

Kuroko led him by their linked arms to the park, the pair going to sit by the fountain in the middle. There were leaves in abundance of orange and red hues fluttering around them to litter the ground. If Kuroko had more energy he might have felt inclined to jump into the crunchy piles. Though, it was nice enough to just appreciate them from afar.

“What are you thinking about?” Akashi asked.

“Just how pretty everything looks.”

“Yes, the colours look even better with you among them.”

Kuroko looked at his feet and blushed. “Stop.”

Akashi chuckled. “Am I too embarrassing?”

“No, it’s okay. It’s nice.”

“Are you head over heels for me yet?”

Kuroko turned his head to stare at the vampire, seeing his cheeks just as flushed in the cold weather. “Getting there.”

After a while of sitting and chatting, Kuroko decided he wanted to go home and sleep again, so the pair stood and began the walk back. When they arrived back at his apartment, Kuroko didn’t bother to shower and just changed straight into pyjamas, collapsing into bed. He felt the mattress dip as Akashi joined him, though the vampire remained on his own side this time.

 Kuroko awoke in the morning to another weight on him. He looked down to see Akashi, as a cat, sleeping on Kuroko’s hip, again. He actually grew quite heavy after a while, despite being so small. Kuroko laid his head back down and stroked the feline Akashi gently. Again, he stirred, quietly hopping off and shifting back.

“Sorry,” he said again. “You’re warm.”

Kuroko smiled into his pillow. “It’s fine.”

“I can make you some breakfast if you’d like?”

Kuroko rolled onto his back, nodding and yawning. “Sure.”

Akashi nodded as well and then stood up. He dressed in a pair of pants, leaving his upper half bare then leaving the room. Kuroko snuggled deeper into his blankets, drifting back to sleep to thoughts of white cats. He awoke again when he smelled something sweet. He sat up to see Akashi climbing onto the bed with a plate of pancakes.

“Oh, what service,” Kuroko commented as the plate was slid into his lap.

Akashi smiled. “I live to please.”

Akashi kept stealing bites of his food, and at one point he even asked Kuroko to feed him from his fork (to which Kuroko shyly agreed to). Akashi took the plate away when they were finished, Kuroko leaning back and stretching his body out languidly. Akashi walked back into the room in time to see him finishing his stretch.

“You’re so cute,” he said.

“Right, you have a fetish for stretching.”

Akashi laughed. “I guess. Only with you though. You make cute noises when you do it.”

“Akashi-kun.”

“ _Kuroko-kun_.”

“Can I kiss you?”

Akashi’s eyes widened in surprise. “Are you sure?”

“If I wasn’t sure I wouldn’t have asked.”

Akashi smiled. “Then of course.”

Since Kuroko had made the request, Akashi sat still, waiting for Kuroko to make his move. He leaned in and pressed their lips gently together. Kuroko had never kissed anyone, and he kept his eyes open and staring down to make sure he didn’t miss Akashi’s lips and kiss his nose accidentally. He was surprised at how hard it was to actually kiss the right spot, and he ended up being slightly off. Akashi didn’t seem to mind though, and Kuroko glanced up to see his eyes were closed peacefully. Kuroko squeezed his own shut out of respect. He pulled away after a few moments, staring at his lap.

“How are you feeling?” Akashi asked.

“A little weird,” Kuroko admitted. “Kissing is weird.”

Akashi smiled. “It is a bit. I liked our kiss though. What did you think of it?”

Kuroko nodded slowly. “I liked it too. It was weird, but kind of nice.”

“I’m glad. I’d like to do it again sometime.”

Kuroko smiled shyly. “Me too.” He sighed then. “I probably should go back to work tomorrow. I don’t need to see a doctor anymore because I know it was blood loss making me sick. Since you haven’t bitten me again, I should be fine to work.”

“What do you work as?”

“I’m an educator in a preschool,” Kuroko said.

“That sounds tiring.”

Kuroko smiled. “It is, but I like it. Except when they bite me. That’s not very pleasant.”

“So, would you be okay with _me_ biting you in the future? I think I’m a little cleaner than a two-year-old,” Akashi said with a smile.

“Perhaps. Does it hurt? I’ve not noticed any pain.”

“It does at first, but vampire saliva releases chemicals in your blood that makes it feel nice,” Akashi explained.

“Oh. That sounds… interesting.”

Akashi smiled a little smugly. “Very interesting. It makes biting quite the experience. For both parties.”

“Shame I’ve been asleep the past few times.”

Akashi hummed. “Indeed.”

“How often _were_ you biting me?”

“Every few nights. I didn’t take much at a time, just a few sips really. But it all added up.”

“Why didn’t I wake up?”

“Let’s just say vampire magic and leave it at that,” Akashi said.

“Were you bewitching me?”

“Maybe a little. I have the power to calm a human body.”

“That sounds a little rapey, Akashi-kun.”

Akashi snorted. “Yes, I suppose you could view it that way. I don’t use it for anything like that, but perhaps some vampires would. Nasty people come in all types. You don’t feel unsafe with me though, do you?”

Kuroko shook his head. “No. I don’t think you’d do anything to really hurt me.”

Akashi smiled. “You’re right, I wouldn’t.”

Kuroko covered his face with his hands. “Ugh, I can’t believe I have a crush on a cat.”

Akashi laughed, clutching onto Kuroko’s arm. “I’m not really a cat! I can just turn into one!”

“Yes, but I knew you as a cat first. It’s weird.”

Akashi continued to laugh for a while, finally settling down a minute later. “Sorry. That must be difficult for you, being a furry.”

Kuroko blushed and glared. “I’m not a furry.”

“You are a little bit.”

“If I’m a furry then _you’re_ a furry. You’re the one who actually turns into an animal.”

“Touché.”

“Also, something’s been bothering me a little.”

“Oh? What is it?”

“Well yesterday you said, erm, that I haven’t touched myself while you’ve been here. I’m guessing that’s not normal then.” Kuroko paused. “Does that mean… _you’ve_ been doing that here?”

Akashi smiled at him for a moment. “Perhaps.”

Kuroko blushed. “Don’t tell me you’ve been thinking about me while you…?”

“Okay, I won’t tell you then.”

Kuroko covered his face again, making a soft whine of embarrassment.

“Does that disturb you?” Akashi asked.

“It does a little, but it also doesn’t. I kind of like it… But it’s embarrassing. I can’t imagine whatever you must think of me doing.”

Akashi leaned over Kuroko, pushing him down onto his back gently. “I picture being inside you,” he said lowly.

Kuroko blushed furiously, but he didn’t look away. Akashi leaned down and pressed his face into Kuroko’s neck, breathing in deeply.

“Can you smell my blood?” Kuroko asked.

“Yes, you smell incredible. Better than anyone I’ve ever come across.” Akashi sat back and stared into Kuroko’s eyes. “How have you not been drained dry by another vampire?”

“Are you sure I smell that good? Has it occurred to you that I might only smell this way to you?”

Akashi blinked at him. “I hadn’t thought of that, but perhaps. What would that mean though?”

“I don’t know, that I’m your soulmate?” Kuroko said. He was mostly joking, but then Akashi blushed, and so Kuroko did too.

“Perhaps you are,” Akashi murmured. He leaned back in, smelling Kuroko’s neck again, then placing little kisses along it.

“Akashi-kun,” Kuroko said. Akashi made a little mumble of acknowledgement. “Would you like to bite me?”

Akashi snapped backwards. “Do you realise what you’re saying?”

“Yes, of course.”

“Are you sure you want that?”

“Yes, I’m sure. I want to.”

Akashi stared at him for a moment. “Sit up then,” he said. Kuroko did, and Akashi pulled him into his lap. Kuroko made a little gasp of surprise at the sudden action. “It’ll make this easier,” Akashi murmured.

He tilted Kuroko’s head to the side and pressed his mouth to Kuroko’s neck. There was a stab of pain for a second, then the spot when numb, and a pleasant warmth filtered through Kuroko’s body. He felt unbelievably good, but he couldn’t compare the feeling to anything he’d ever felt before. It was just _amazing_. Akashi stopped all too soon though, and Kuroko found himself incredibly disappointed. He leaned forward, resting his forehead on Akashi’s shoulder, when he noticed something. There was something solid pressing against his backside.

“Oh,” he said, sitting up straight.

Akashi’s cheeks were red, his eyes wide. “I’m sorry, if you get off me, I’ll go deal with this. Far away from you.”

Akashi tried nudging him off, but Kuroko held his position. “Wait, Akashi-kun,” he said. “I want to help.”

Akashi stared at him. “You what?”

“I- I want to help with it.”

“I don’t want to make you uncomfortable,” Akashi said carefully.

“It’s fine, I’m okay,” Kuroko insisted.

He moved a hand between them, gently feeling the front of Akashi’s pants. The vampire groaned softly, and Kuroko could feel him twitch slightly in response. He rubbed the bulge in Akashi’s pants again, Akashi inhaling sharply. Kuroko started to undo Akashi’s button and tug the zip down, only for Akashi to stop him.

“Kuroko, are you really sure about this?” he asked again.

“Yes, I am sure,” Kuroko said. “Let me.”

Akashi nodded, indicating he was finally giving in. He assisted Kuroko with his pants, pushing them open and folding back his underwear so his erection was freed. Kuroko stared at it.

“What are you thinking?” Akashi asked. He didn’t seem embarrassed at all though.

“Sorry, I just- well I’ve only seen mine before. Well, and Aomine-kun’s.”

Akashi narrowed his eyes. “Why have you seen his?”

“We used to bathe together when we were younger,” Kuroko answered. Akashi narrowed his eyes further. “Don’t worry, there was never anything between us. He’s had a boyfriend for the past eight years anyway.”

“Let’s stop talking about him,” Akashi suggested.

Kuroko blushed and nodded. “Right…”

He grazed his fingertips over Akashi’s cock, feeling how hard it was. He blushed a little at the thought that he’d been the cause of this – or at least, his blood had. He closed his fingers around it, stroking lower.

“You don’t do this very often, do you?” Akashi asked with a smile.

Kuroko blushed. “I’m sorry, is it terrible?”

“Not at all, you just don’t have much confidence.” Akashi pulled Kuroko in and kissed him. “What will make you feel more comfortable?”

“I don’t know… I just- I don’t-”

Akashi smiled and kissed him sweetly again. “I understand. Keep going, you’re doing good.”

Kuroko ignored his blushing and continued.

“Wait a sec,” Akashi said, stopping him again.

“I’m sorry, did I-”

Akashi pulled Kuroko’s hand to his mouth and licked his palm and over his fingers. “Now keep going. It’ll feel better that way.”

Kuroko blushed even deeper, but continued again. He knew a bit of what to do, even if he never did this himself. Aomine was constantly talking about sex in great detail. Kuroko wasn’t against it, just silently absorbing to knowledge. He was morbidly curious about this sort of thing, even though he’d not had much of an interest in it before. After a minute, Akashi’s hand joined his own, guiding his movements. Kuroko thought it must be because he was doing a terrible job by himself, but Akashi spoke up to disprove the unvoiced doubt.

“You’re doing fine,” he insisted. “I just want to help you.”

“ _I’m_ meant to be helping _you_ ,” Kuroko mumbled.

“Yes, but I like us doing it together. I feel more connected to you this way,” Akashi answered. His voice was slightly breathless.

“Do you want to bite me again?” Kuroko asked. “Does biting during sex feel better?”

“Technically, we’re not having sex,” Akashi corrected with a grin.

“You know what I mean.”

“Yes, I’m sorry. And it does, but I’ve already bitten you once today.”

“So, no?”

“This is- enough,” Akashi said, his voice stuttering.

Kuroko perked up, a little more confident that he was making Akashi feel good. He noticed a small amount of fluid gathering at the tip of Akashi’s cock. He swiped his thumb through it, and Akashi gasped. Akashi pulled Kuroko in for another kiss, partially kissing him, partially just breathing against his mouth. Kuroko’s free hand was leaning on Akashi’s thigh, and he could feel the vampire starting to tense up a little. He smeared his thumb across the tip of Akashi’s erection again, and he felt warmth spilling over his hand. Just as the fluid spilled over him, there was a sharp pain in the side of his neck again, and Kuroko realised Akashi was biting him once more. Pleasure flooded his body, flowing from the bite downwards. He bit down on his lip until Akashi stopped coming and pulled back.

“Sorry,” Akashi murmured. “Couldn’t stop myself. You were too tempting. Please forgive me.”

“It’s fine, Akashi-kun,” Kuroko insisted. “I don’t mind.”

“Wait a moment,” Akashi said. He leaned in and licked from Kuroko’s collarbone to the bite. “I didn’t seal it, and you were still bleeding.”

“Oh, thank you,” Kuroko said, touching his neck with his clean hand to find that it was healed over now.

“Here, I’ll clean you up,” Akashi said. He grabbed a tissue from the box beside Kuroko’s bed, and wiped off his hand. “How are you feeling?”

“Fine. A little weird,” Kuroko answered.

“You don’t need any help back?”

Kuroko blushed. “No, I don’t think so. Not yet.”

“Not yet as in you’re not ready, or as in you’re not turned on enough yet?”

Kuroko blushed deeper and looked away. “Both.”

Akashi nodded, smiling gently. “Okay. That’s fine.” He pulled Kuroko into his lap and kissed him again. “Thank you. I appreciate what you did.”

Kuroko smiled back. “It was interesting.”

“Can I say something that might freak you out?”

Kuroko nodded. “Go ahead.”

“I love you.”

He blinked at Akashi. “You-?”

“I love you,” Akashi repeated. “I’m sorry, I know it hasn’t been very long, but even just the two weeks I spent with you as a cat, I’ve grown so attached to you.”

“I- I’ve never loved anyone before,” Kuroko murmured.

“That’s fine, you don’t need to love me back. I just wanted to tell you.”

“I- I might. Soon,” Kuroko said.

Akashi smiled. “Well, we have plenty of time to find out. As long as you don’t intend on kicking me out anytime soon.”

“No, I quite like having you around…”

“Good. Because I plan on staying.”

The pair of them continued to live together for the next few weeks. At one point Aomine and Kise came over, and Akashi turned into a cat and stayed that way the whole time. Kuroko just pretended like he was really an animal, not wanting to explain the situation to his friends just yet. They probably wouldn’t take it too well. Kuroko was expecting Kise to cry when he finally found out Kuroko was living with a vampire.

After a month had passed, Kuroko was sick of pretending. Aomine deserved to know what was going on, though Kuroko warned Akashi that he was probably going to get quite a few death-stares and there might possibly even be an attempt on his life. Akashi had just laughed and welcomed the idea. So, Kuroko invited his friends over the next weekend.

“So, Tetsu, why’d you call us over?” Aomine asked as he and Kise stepped through the door of Kuroko’s apartment.

“I have something to tell you both.”

“What’s going on, Kurokocchi? You’ve been acting kinda funny for the past few weeks,” Kise said. “Really distracted and flighty.” He went and sat down on the couch, right next to Akashi, who was currently in cat form. He petted Akashi’s feline body.

“Yes, well… Sit down, Aomine-kun. Kise-kun, please stop touching the cat.”

“But he’s so pretty!”

Kuroko mentally concluded that he couldn’t argue with Kise’s claim. Akashi _was_ very pretty, in all his forms.

“Well you’re not going to want to anyway, after I tell you this. Aomine-kun, Kise-kun , my cat… he’s actually a vampire.”

Aomine and Kise stared.

“ _What?_ ” Aomine deadpanned. “Tetsu, are you high or something?”

Kuroko sighed. “Akashi-kun, do you want to just get to the point?”

Akashi the cat meowed, and it almost seemed like he was laughing. He jumped off the couch and shifted, standing up in his human form.

“Nice to meet you both,” he said casually.

Kise screamed.

“Tetsu, what the fuck is this!?”

“Akashi-kun, maybe you should put some clothes on.”

“I don’t care about being naked. I’m confident in my body.”

“You should be,” Kuroko muttered. Akashi positively beamed at him.

“ _What the fuck_ ,” Aomine said with a shocked glare.

“Sorry. But I’ve had to deal with you two since middle school,” Kuroko pointed out.

Kise blushed a little. “Yes, well, thanks for putting up with us, Kurokocchi.”

“Um, back to the shapeshifting cat please,” Aomine said.

“Yes. Turns out he’s a vampire. Surprise,” Kuroko added.

“Kurokocchi, you’ve just been living with a vampire!? What if he _bites_ you!?”

“Oh, he’s bitten me several times already. It’s quite nice actually.”

Kise looked ready to faint.

“Tetsu, are you absolutely insane? He’s going to _kill you_.”

“I’m not planning to harm him,” Akashi spoke up. “I quite like him, in fact. Love, even.”

“Since when do vampires love?” Aomine asked him with narrowed eyes.

“Since we were created. We’re not so different from humans,” Akashi said. “And I happen to like Tetsuya very much. I wouldn’t hurt him. Or you, for that matter, if you were worried.”

“You’re on a first name basis!?” Aomine squawked.

Kuroko ignored him. He also decided not to tell Aomine that Akashi had been biting him _secretly_ for two weeks. That’d just stir him up.

“He’s been a perfect gentleman,” was what he said instead. “He even makes me breakfast.”

Kise smiled. “That sounds nice,” he said. “Romantic.”

“That’s the idea,” Akashi replied, smiling back.

“This is just… _so weird_ ,” Aomine muttered.

“I understand, I was a bit disturbed at first as well,” Kuroko said. “But I like Akashi-kun, and I’d like for him to keep staying with me.”

“YOU’RE IN LOVE WITH A _CAT!_ ” Aomine shrieked.

“Correction, a vampire who can turn into a cat. Being a cat isn’t my natural form,” Akashi explained.

“Still weird as fuck!”

“Maybe so. Still, it’s not going to change anything.”

“Right. Aomine-kun, Kise-kun, I hope you’ll accept and respect my decision,” Kuroko said.

“Well, _I_ support you, Kurokocchi,” Kise said with a smile. “I know you’re far from stupid. You wouldn’t do anything silly, so I trust you.”

“Thank you, Kise-kun.” Kuroko looked at Aomine, who was frowning.

“Well I still think it’s weird, but whatever. You seem to like each other, so I guess that’s all that matters.” Aomine glared at Akashi. “Force him into anything though, and I _will_ rip your dick off.”

“Noted,” Akashi said. “But don’t worry, I will not do anything Tetsuya doesn’t want as well.” He glanced at Kuroko. “We’ve already found that out.”

Kise giggled. “What mischief have you been getting up to together?”

Kuroko blushed. “Nothing that concerns you.”

“Tetsu, you’re gonna tell me everything later.” Aomine glared at Akashi again. “And you’re not going to stop us from talking to each other!”

“I don’t have a problem with that,” Akashi said. “You’re childhood friends, yes? If Tetsuya needs someone to talk to other than me, that’s completely acceptable.”

“Well, good,” Aomine said. “I guess you’re alright. For now. Fuck up once though, and you’re gone.”

“Aomine-kun, that’s really _my_ decision,” Kuroko said.

“I’m just looking out for you!”

“And I appreciate it, but I can take care of myself just fine.”

Aomine sighed. “Yeah, I know.”

Akashi finally sat down next to Kuroko, though he kept his hands to himself, probably so Aomine wouldn’t ‘rip his dick off’ right there in the living room. Kuroko wanted to touch him though, so he slid his hand into Akashi’s, entwining their fingers. Akashi offered a surprised smile at the action.

“Ugh, stop that,” Aomine groaned. “You’re so lovey dovey, it’s disgusting.”

“I mean, _we’re_ pretty lovey dovey,” Kise murmured.

“Yeah but it’s different with us!”

“How?” Kuroko asked.

“It just is!”

“Let’s just let him have this one,” Akashi suggested gently.

“See, I’m liking you already!” Aomine said.

Akashi finally went and got dressed, then proceeded to make lunch for everyone. It certainly helped his case with Aomine; Aomine always appreciated a good meal. While Kise was peppering Akashi with questions about life as a vampire, Aomine took Kuroko out onto the balcony to talk.

“So, he’s not making you do anything, is he?” he asked.

“No, he’s not.”

“Good. But what did he mean before? You guys have done something, haven’t you?”

Kuroko shifted slightly. “Yes.”

“Tell me! You didn’t screw, did you?”

“Aomine-kun,” Kuroko said with a sigh, “please don’t say it like that.”

“Sorry. But did you?”

“No.”

“So, what did you do?”

“I gave him a handjob,” Kuroko said, wanting to get this over with.

“And you were okay with it? He didn’t make you do it?”

“No, I offered.”

“Wow, good for you, Tetsu!”

“Thanks…”

“You’ll tell me if you do anything else, right?”

“Sure,” Kuroko nodded.

Aomine wrapped one arm around him in a half-hug. “You also let me know if you ever need him beaten up.”

“That’s unnecessary, but thank you.”

“Hey, what are best friends for?”

The door slid open, revealing Kise.

“Daicchi, it’s getting late,” he informed.

“Yeah, we should head home then,” Aomine nodded. He glanced back at Kuroko. “Thanks for having us over, and finally telling us about your cat vampire.”

Kuroko smiled. “I figured it was about time.”

He and Akashi saw Aomine and Kise off, then they both collapsed onto the couch.

“Socialising is tiring,” Kuroko said. He tipped his head back and closed his eyes.

“Even with your friends?”

“Well, they’re fairly energetic. I don’t mind, but it’s nice to have quiet time too.”

“So, is socialising with _me_ okay then?” Akashi asked. “I mean, you’re not kicking me out the door.”

Kuroko glanced at him, pondering the question. “Yes,” he said at last, “being around you is relaxing actually.”

Akashi smiled. “I’m glad.”

Kuroko noticed when Akashi’s eyes travelled slightly lower. “What are you thinking?” he asked softly.

“I’m thinking I’d like to kiss you.”

“I’m thinking I’d like that too,” Kuroko murmured back.

Akashi smiled, and leaned forward and kissed him gently. Kuroko had closed his eyes instinctively and felt Akashi’s hand on his cheek, his fingers twirling a bit of his hair. It felt so intimate, and Kuroko felt his face heating up. When they separated a minute later, Akashi sighed in content.

“I’m glad you adopted me that day,” he said with another happy sigh.

“It sounds weird when you put it like that.”

“Is that _not_ what essentially happened though?”

Kuroko tapped Akashi’s arm in a gentle and playful scold. “Yes, I suppose it is.”

“I’m lucky you like soggy cats.”

Kuroko smiled at the odd phrase. “Yes, but I like all animals, not just the soggy ones.”

Akashi smiled and hugged him, nuzzling against his neck. “Well, like I said, I’m lucky. You’re incredible, you know that?”

Kuroko blushed and didn’t say anything. He didn’t know what to say. Akashi amazed him.

“What are you thinking?” Akashi asked after they had been hugging silently for a while.

“Just… how weird this is.”

“What do you mean?” Akashi sat back, looking concerned.

“No, nothing bad. I mean, just how you make me feel. I’ve never felt like this before. I didn’t think I _could_ feel like this,” Kuroko rephrased.

Akashi nodded slowly. “So, what does that mean?”

“It means maybe I’ll fall head over heels for you soon enough,” Kuroko said teasingly, remembering their conversation from a month ago.

“You haven’t already?” Akashi asked with a grin.

Kuroko smiled back. “Getting there.”

**Author's Note:**

> I loved when Kuroko checked Akashi cat's gender. Getting to see the goods early LOL. That's kinda weird tho since he IS a cat. Let's not think about it too hard. 
> 
> And I know it's not exactly realistic that they would fall in love that quickly, but this is fanfiction, and I do what I want. So deal. 
> 
> Pls let me know if you liked this! I worked really hard on it and I would appreciate the feedback.


End file.
